


I'm Sorry

by hillflirty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, FAHC, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 04:50:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11524893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hillflirty/pseuds/hillflirty
Summary: Prompt: Freewood - “I thought you were dead!”





	I'm Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stubbornessissues](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubbornessissues/gifts).



> Just a little prompt fill for Lana!

It was such a flurry of emotions that Gavin almost got nauseous from the rapid changes. He had been on the couch, half asleep and warm in the sun, when he heard the door open and he shifted slightly. He turned over, mumbling something resembling a hello to Geoff, who was the only person to have even left the penthouse today, before shuffling somehow deeper into the couch. He was so close to sleep, so close to the bliss of a break from the aches in his body and the pounding headache he had from sleep deprivation. He let out a small noise of protest as he felt his shoulders lifted, gently being laid back down on someone’s lap. He squirmed, turning over and nosing at the stomach of whoever disturbed him, eyes shooting open as his cheek scraped against leather.

He looked up slowly, taking in the muscled chest and wide shoulders before him, eyes tearing up as they finally looked up to see smeared face-paint and ice blue eyes lovingly looking down at him. Gavin immediately choked up, breathing heavy and eyes tearing as he began trying to sit up. Ryan put a hand on his shoulder, gently pushing him down to continue lying, running a gently hand through his hair as Gavin stared at the shockingly white bandages wrapped around his collar-bone. Ryan leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead, continually playing with his hair and simply enjoying the other’s presence.

“I’m, I’m so sorry, Rye.” Gavin stumbled through his words, sobs shaking his body as Ryan shushed him and held him close. “I… I saw the bullet go in your throat, Rye. I thought you were dead, I’m so, so sorry. I wouldn’t have left you behind if I knew, I swe-” Gavin cut off, sobbing harder and taking quick breaths as Ryan sat him up and pulled him close, Gavin sitting backwards in his lap and head resting on his non-injured shoulder.

“It’s ok. I know, Gav, I know.” Ryan whispered in his ear, pressing a kiss to his temple and breathing in the smell of Gavin’s expensive hair gel. “I forgive you,” he pressed another kiss to Gavin’s head, “it’s all ok.” Gavin began taking deeper breaths, shuffling against Ryan and nodding into his shoulder.

“I love you, Ryan.” Gavin mumbled, breath hot on Ryan’s shoulder through his shirt.

“I love you too, Gavin.” Ryan answered, wrapping his arms around the lad gently before urging him to stand. “Let’s go lay down, Andy wouldn’t let me sleep while he pulled the bullet out.” Gavin quickly nodded, grabbing Ryan’s hand and leading him away.


End file.
